Dark Avengers
Dark Avengers is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Dark Avengers #13: 20 Jan 2010 Current Issue :Dark Avengers #14: 17 Feb 2010 Next Issue :Dark Avengers #15: 17 Mar 2010 Status Ongoing monthly series. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Dark Avengers #14 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Dark Avengers #13 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Dark Avengers, vol. 1: Assemble' - Collects #1-6. "Who are the Dark Avengers? Who is the Iron Patriot? The answers will shock you!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078513851X *'Dark Avengers/Uncanny X-Men: Utopia' - Collects #7-8, plus Utopia, Exodus, Uncanny X-Men #513-514, Dark X-Men: The Beginning #1-3, X-Men: Legacy #226-227, and Dark X-Men: The Confession. "Norman Osborn declares martial law and sends the Dark Avengers in to quell the riots and take down the X-Men. And that’s just the tip of the iceberg. Norman Osborn already has his own team of Avengers, and now he has his own team of mutants." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785142339 *'Dark Avengers, vol. 2: Molecule Man' - Collects #7-12. "The Dark Avengers are pitted against a foe they cannot defeat: A man with the power over every molecule in the world" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138536 Trade Paperbacks *'Dark Avengers, vol. 1: Assemble' - Collects #1-6. "There they are, a new team of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, the sunlight gleaming off their smiling faces and an adoring crowd on hand to cheer them as they take the stage! Spider-Man, Wolverine, Ms. Marvel, Hawkeye...You know them, you love them! They’re your Avengers, and they are here to protect you! Except...things are not how they appear. With the real Avengers underground, who are these Avengers that look like them, and why have they been assembled?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138528 *'Avengers/X-Men: Utopia' - Collects #7-8, plus Utopia, Exodus, Uncanny X-Men #513-514, Dark X-Men: The Beginning #1-3, X-Men: Legacy #226-227, and Dark X-Men: The Confession. "Norman Osborn declares martial law and sends the Dark Avengers in to quell the riots and take down the X-Men. And that’s just the tip of the iceberg. Norman Osborn already has his own team of Avengers, and now he has his own team of mutants." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785142347 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Brian Michael Bendis. Artist/Covers: Mike Deodato. Publishing History First published in 2009. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Dark Avengers #15: 17 Mar 2010 :Dark Avengers #16: 12 May 2010 News & Features * 26 Jun 2009 - Evolution Revolution Part 1 * 05 Jun 2009 - Iron Patriotism: Daken * 01 Mar 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/090301-wondercon09-xmen-avengers.html WonderCon '09 - Fraction Talks Uncanny X-Men / Dark Avengers] * 22 Jan 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19654 The Osborn Supremacy: Dark Avengers] * 22 Jan 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/010922-Dark-Avengers-Bendis.html Explaining it All: Brian Bendis Talks Dark Avengers #1] * 23 Dec 2008 - Mike Deodato Explores His Dark (Avengers) Side Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero